


He’s Still Mine

by tharn_type



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tharn, Angst, Bottom Type, Fluff, M/M, Omega Type, Smut, Top Tharn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharn_type/pseuds/tharn_type
Summary: Type had never been a stereotypical omega, his short temper and sharp eyes would leave any alpha questioning whether he truly is an omega. Tharn has never been a stereotypical alpha, his voice to smooth and his personality too sweeat. They complete each other.
Relationships: Tharn/Type
Comments: 21
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

Not every omega is the textbook definition of what an omega should be and the same goes for alphas. Tharn and Type were both opposites to the stereotypical definition of how they should be but they made it work and most importantly they love each other. 

-this is their story 


	2. I hate your kind but I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first glimpse into TharnType’s life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Type hated gays, as he commonly liked to remind anyone who tried to persuade him otherwise. That was until he met Tharn. Type had never imagined himself with a male alpha, but when he met Tharn he couldn’t deny the butterflies he felt. 

Being a male omega was not easy, but being with a male alpha that was so unexpectedly perfect made things so much easier. Obviously being an omega, had certain issues that it came with. 

Tharn was his rock, if he would admit it or not Tharn kept him sane and made him happy even if he’d never say that. To Type, Tharn smelled like honey and warmth and freedom, everything he has always needed but never known. 

Type to Tharn, was his adventure. He’d never been with an omega that was harsh and quick witted, but that was what he loved about Type he loved how Type was the complete opposite of everything he was expected to be. 

Bonding with Tharn, was one thing that Type would never regret, being surrounded by Tharn and his scent (damn that man’s scent) made Type the happiest person on the planet. Tharn helped to slowly destroy the barriers that Type had built around his heart and Type helped Tharn be more adventurous and confident. 

Their friends and family had never expected the two of them to end up together, but that all new that they were definitely a perfect match. Complete opposites but united by the they shared for each other. As well as the fact that no one, not even Type himself, expected him to present as an omega. They expected him to be an alpha or a beta at least, so when he presented as an omega it shocked everyone. 

His presentation was the catalyst into the start of Type’s endless and lethal self hatred. After presenting, he shut himself away from the rest of the world, he spent days in his room forgetting to eat or to drink. He hadn’t spoken to anyone since the day he presented, that was until he made himself so weak and sick that he caused his body to shut down and he collapsed and was rushed straight to the hospital. From that day onwards, he had to take medicine every and had to be watched whilst eating, to make sure that he did indeed eat.

Tharn and Type made each other stronger, and helped to be the missing pieces that the other was missing in the puzzle that was life. 

This is the first glimpse into their very sweet and loving relationship  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun peered in from the gap in their bedroom curtains, it was finally the weekend, which meant that they could sleep as much as they wanted to. When Type finally force his heavy eyes to open, he was immediately surrounded by the warmth and honey smell of his alpha next to him. Out of instinct Type snuggled himself deeper into Tharn’s chest, which was his favourite place to be. Hearing his alpha’s heartbeat and having his scent so close to him, made him feel like he had no worries in the world.

What Type has failed to realise was that his alpha had been awake the entire time, so when Tharn let out an amused laugh at watching Type being so cuddly, it shocked Type slightly, but he soon got over it and they both fell back into a peaceful sleep. 

The next time Type woke up, which was two hours after he woke up the first time. The scent of bacon filled his nostrils, so he sat himself up and got out of the mess of covers on the bed, he’d make Tharn sort them out later that evening. He walked to the table, to see his boyfriend sat waiting for him. He loved the weekends, because it meant that he could cuddle with Tharn for as long as he wants, he can eat whatever he want for breakfast with Tharn and he could spend the entire day, with Tharn. Yes, Tharn was the one thing always on his mind and he could never deny that. 

“You seem quite cuddly this morning.” Tharn said to Type as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Type just hummed in response, he just didn’t feel like talking on this particular morning. All he wanted was to cuddles back up in Tharn’s arms. 

They ate their breakfast in silence, only slight bums coming out of each of them whenever they tasted the delicious food. Tharn definitely knew how to cook and he was so good at it that Type often jokes about him going to culinary school to express his talents. 

They spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the bed watching their favourite movies. Type couldn’t resist the urge to start nesting, so whilst Tharn was taking a toilet break he collected all of their blankets and his favourites Tharn’s t-shirts. Maybe it was close to the time of his heat and that’s why he was so restless and needy. It’s either that or Tharn was close to his rut so he need to care for his alpha. Or it could have been both. 

Then when the evening came, Type found himself cuddle back inside his boyfriend’s arms as they fell into a deep sleep together. Lazy Saturdays were Type’s favourite as he got to spend them with his favourite person. Another one of his favourite things to do was spend his heat with his alpha, all cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little journey, TharnType have taken over my mind and soul, I just love them so much. Type is my baby!! Like he’s such a bottom omg!! Like P’Gulf can just take my existence. P’Mew is like my addiction, like his arms are everything!! Anyway, sorry for any mistakes, I can’t english sometimes so oops I guess!! Christmas special chapter coming within the next couple of days, also when would you like the smut to begin? Like in how many chapters?? Hope you have a great day!! <3


	3. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Christmas special here <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! It has been a moment, i literally forgot that i hadn’t posted chapters!! Anyway, school started again and ewwwwww!! I both hate and love it. Ep 12 of tharntype ended my soul. P’Mew and P’Gulf are coming for my existence. Like they went to the New Years praying which is a quite a serious thing for most couples and people you love deeply and like ahhh. The few times that I have been, there has been loads of couples who are married and like my mewgulf heart can’t take it!!  
> Anyway Christmas was like 3 weeks ago but oh well. Please enjoy this!! It’s very cute (not just cause I wrote it! There is something that you may not expect in it!! Love you!!

A week before Christmas ~~

Honestly speaking Type had absolutely no clue what he was going to get his boyfriend for Christmas, like omegas were meant to be good at knowing what people would enjoy but Type never stuck to what he was meant to be like. Knowing Tharn and he knows Tharn very well, the alpha would more than likely end up getting him so extravagant present that cost more than Type’s entire existence was worth, and it would leave the omega feeling like he was the worst for only getting his boyfriend and few small things. 

•

Take the last Christmas that they spent together for example. They spent the day at Tharn’s family house with all of his and Type’s family there. When it came round to exchanging presents, Type could feel himself getting so anxious for how his boyfriend would react to what he bought for him. Even though Tharn had stated in a very cringey manner that ‘having you as my mate is all i could ever ask for’ it didn’t make it any easier for Type. 

So when it came to Tharn’s turn to open his present Type felt like he was going to be sick over how nervous he was. In the there was nothing for him to worry about as his alpha really like the matching shirts and coffee machine that the omega had bought for him. Who doesn’t like coffee? However, compared to what Tharn had bought him it was no match. His alpha got him an entire new football kit, boots include. It was even in his favorite colour and more embarrassingly had ‘Tharn’s’ written on the back of it, just so people knew that Type was taken even when he was playing football. 

•

Type knew that no matter how hard he tried this year he was never going to make his presents as special as Tharn’s were. Curse him and his perfect alpha genes!! There was one thing that Type knew Tharn loved more than anything in the world, and that was Typr himself. As cliche as it sounds, that’s kind of why they mated and chose to spend the rest of their lives together, because Tharn love him.

The other thing Tharn loved was playing the drums. Type thought that there were no better presents than himself and a new drum set so the alpha could practice at home. Obviously Type himself as a present would have to wait until the evening of Christmas but he would make sure that it was a good way of making his alpha indulge. 

~~  
Tharn’s side

Tharn was going to propose. He was going to ask his favourite person, his baby, his soulmate, his omega, the love of his life to marry him. To say he was nervous was and understatement. He had already asked for all of their family’s permission, especially Type’s parents, as they were handing over their omega son even more than they already had. Tharn already had everything planned, he just needed to get Type’s ring. 

Trying to get a ring for an omega was easy. Trying to get a ring for Type was not. Tharn didn’t view Type as just his omega, to Tharn, Type meant the universe and more to him. Everything that ever was created was not worth his love for Type. He couldn’t get a ring to sparkly because, Type would say ‘I may be an omega but i am not a woman’ but he also couldn’t get something plain and simple because it would look like he didn’t love Type enough.

He had to get his mother to help him choose the perfect ring for his baby. So the two set out on a mission, the weekend before Christmas to get everything sorted. They were only a short way into wondering around when Tharn saw it. Sat there in the display cabinet glistening in the artificial light. It was perfect, almost as perfect as Type and Tharn could not be happier. Is was a simple band but in the middle lay a strand of diamonds. It looked more gorgeous than the could have ever imagine it to be.

•  
Christmas Day ~~

The pair stayed cuddled up to each other most of the morning, just enjoying their sleep. When the clock reached 9:30, the decision was made that they should finally drag themselves out of bed and so they did. After they showered and got dressed, they made their way downstairs, to find the rest of the family sat enjoying their morning coffee. Knowing Tharn’s mother, they would already have coffee made for them, and they weren’t wrong. 

When it finally came round to opening presents, for the first time Tharn was more anxious than Type. The omega knew his presents were pretty cool, specifically what he had prepared for Tharn when they get back to their room later. (;)) Tharn’s turn to open presents came around quicker than he had expected. Tharn saw the massive present that was sat in the corner by the tree and realized that it was wrapped in his wrapping paper. (a/n: i don’t know about you but my mum would always do this so my brothers and i didn’t get confused)

When he pulled their wrapping paper off, he was pleasantly surprised by what was under it. He gasped a little. He had never expected to get the drum kit that he loved so much, to say he was over the moon would be an understatement. He asked who had bought it for him, ready to thank his parents as it was usually them who got him things like that. However, when his boyfriend (a/n: last time you will see that word in this novel referring to each other :3) raised his hand, to show that it was indeed him, Tharn was beside himself with happiness. Knowing that his omega knew him so well and cared about his interests and hobbies, made him even more excited to ask Type to marry him.

The alpha ran over to the smaller boy and lifted him up, placing Type’s legs around his waste and kissed him as hard as he could. After a short while, they broke apart from the kiss and just hugged. Type took this as he opportunity to inform his mate about his other present. The omega whispered in his ear “You can have you other present when we are alone in our room, as I don’t think our family wants to see our activities (wink wonk)” Tharn couldn’t help but be a little be flustered. The things the omega did to him.

As the rest of their family opened their presents, Tharn could feel his heart beating out of his chest he was so apprehensive but he knew by the end in the next hour he would have a fiancee to love and hold. 

Finally Type’s turn. He received some new candles from his parents and some clothes from Tharn’s. Last but certainly not least it was Thant’s turn to give Type his present. All of their family watched with excited eyes as Tharn pulled his boyfriend up so he was standing and stood in front of him. 

“Type. My love, my baby, my soulmate, my boyfriend, my omega, my universe, my existence, my rock, my sunshine. I live you more than anything on this planet. You’re the reason I wake up every morning and my purpose in life. Having you by my side gives me something to work for. Something to look forward to coming home to. Someone to hold in my arms and to kiss and to love. Someone to make me laugh and smile. Someone to show me why I am me. Someone to prove to me that even when times get hard, it will get easier. I am so happy that I asked you to be my omega and that we mates, I could not ask for anyone better to spend the rest of my life with. Even though sometimes you get snappy and take your frustration out on me, I will never not be proud to call you my love. One day, I hope we can have children together and live in a big house together. I hope that I can kiss you every morning and do other thing to you in the evening (again wink wonk). No matter what paths we go down from here, all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my existence with you.” 

By this point everyone was crying, even Type, who had little tears running down his cheeks and shaking hands. At this point Tharn got down on one knee, and Type was sobbing.

“That’s why I am asking you Type, to be my omega forever. Until the day we die and to never stop loving me no matter what happens in our lives. With me till the end. So, Type, will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?” 

Tharn looked up at Type who was crying uncontrollably and gave him his notorious puppy dog eyes, which were even more teary than usual. Now, if Tharn wasn’t looking, but he was, he would have missed the very small nod that the omega gave him. Tharn, for the second time that night, pulled Type up so he was around his waist and hugged him so hard, that their family worried Type would break in half. 

That night, the newly engaged couple, spent their night enjoying Tharn’s other present from Type and just cuddling and being happy together. 

They may not be perfect, but they’re perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! So that happened!! Kind of went off on a whim but oh well! Hope it was cute enough. Their going to be husbands and have babies, ughh my heart. This is the longest and sappiest thing I have ever written but oh well! Bonus chapter for Type’s other present to Tharn?? The wink wonk bits, really the this all together! Anyway hope you all have a great day! Remember to keep loving P’Mew and P’Gulf and take care of yourself!! <3  
> This is not edited so sorry for any mistakes!! :)


	4. Will you be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about TharnType before they got together and how Tharn convinced Type to be his omega ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year!! I hope you all have an amazing day and spend time with you family! We had traditional Thai food for dinner and ughhh it’s so nice. Also got forced into speaking with my aunties who I haven’t spoken to in like 5 years,, so that was quite interesting. And then my brother got drunk which was so funny. That was my Lunar new year celebration. If you have any funny stories please share them!! 
> 
> This chapter was requested ~~ so i hope you enjoy a little glance into what TharnType were like before they became mates!!  
> Includes lots of whining Tharn and a very uninterested Type— please enjoy :)

Type hated being an omega. Maybe hated, was a strong word to use but it was accurate. Being an omega was the biggest burden in his entire life. There were things that he sometimes had to miss out on due to his stupid heat cycle and how needy he got. Also, being the only omega on the football team was not exactly easy. All the other players were alphas and that really got under Type’s skin. He knew the other players made comments about him in the changing room as if he was nothing.

That all changed when he met Tharn. Their first meeting had not been conventional, but it definitely changed Type’s perception of his life. When Type bumped into Tharn outside their school, his breath was lost. He could believe the person that was stood in front. Tharn, the gorgeous, handsome, tall and muscular alpha: made Type’s heart stop. 

Type wasn’t gay, absolutely resented even the thought of anyone being gay. But at that moment he could feel himself slowly falling in love with the alpha that he crossed paths with. 

Their meeting had, had the same affect on Tharn. Tharn never really wanted an omega or anyone really. He always vowed that he would stay single for all of his life and when it came to having children he would adopt. But at that point in time, when he bumped into the small omega, he just felt the urge to take him then and there. 

From that day onwards, Tharn made it his mission to have Type as his omega for the rest of their lives. For them to grow old together, get married, have children and just enjoy each other’s company for as long as they were able to. 

And so the excruciating omega pursuing began. Tharn would meet the omega outside of his dorm building every morning, as unmated alphas and omegas were not allowed to sleep in the same building, for obvious reasons. 

Then Tharn would force breakfast into the smaller boys hands, and steadily watch him eat it. Type ate with the same look on his face everyday, he was confused as to why the alpha was pursuing him but he wasn’t totally against it. 

These small interactions between the pair continued for about a week, until Type realised that maybe he did actually like the alpha. Not that he would announce that anytime soon. 

But then Tharn stopped coming to see him every morning. In fact, Type barely saw him at all. He wasn’t there waiting for him after football practice, or in the morning. He had no one to walk home with after a long and tiring day, and it was true that Type missed the alpha more than he had ever expected.

Something in Type clicked and he suddenly started to feel reject his alpha, even though Tharn wasn’t technically his alpha, the feelings he had for him were genuine and real. He felt like the only thing in the world that he really cared about didn’t love him anymore. So he didn’t attend classes for a few days, claiming that he was ill. In reality he couldn’t get Tharn out of his mind and being surrounded by Tharn’s scent was the only thing that calmed down his nerves 

Over on Tharn’s side of the story, he had stopped attending classes and his normal activities due to his rut. He had informed everyone about this event, apart from the one person who it mattered the most to. So when Tharn’s was fully recovered and picked back up on meeting the omega Type wasn’t there and that scared him. What if something bad happened? What if he had another alpha? What if Tharn was too late? 

Due to his increasing levels of fear, Tharn stormed his way up into Type’s dorm, breaking every rule he could have possibly broken. But he didn’t care, at this point he just had to make sure that his omega was okay. HIS OMEGA!! Type was his and no one was going to ever change that.

Tharn burst into Type’s dorm, to find the omega wrapped up in his blankets, delicately dressed in the hoodie that Tharn has left with him in the morning on a random day. 

Tharn held Type close to his chest and told him how wonderful he was and how happy Tharn was to know that they had each other. By the end of that night they were each other’s forever. Through thick and thin. To love him forever and that’s what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late!! I literally wrote this on lunar new years and got so busy that I didn’t have time to post it!! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of it! ❤️


	5. Three’s a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TharnType talk about what the future holds for them. Warning: Very fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hi! It’s been a very long time since I updated this story, but I’m back in business! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Quarantine has brought only one thing to me and that’s a messed up sleep schedule. I don’t mind being indoors though, there lots to read and lots to write! How are you keeping? Please enjoy this mess of a chapter!!

The future held a lot of possibilities for for TharnType, them getting married, finding a house and settling down with children. Children. That was one of the only things they hadn’t discussed. Of course they knew that they definitely wanted children, it was how they would have children that seemed to be the query. 

Tharn couldn’t bring himself to mention it to the younger boy. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, it was more the fact that he didn’t want to say something that would upset the omega and therefore get him into trouble. He hated when Type was angry at him, be it his fault or not. 

One quiet Saturday afternoon, they were sat in the living watching some old film, that neither of them were really paying attention to. Tharn finally mustered up the courage to mention the topic to Type.

“How many kids do you want baby?” Okay maybe that wasn’t how he planned to bring the topic up, but it just felt right. “Not sure, maybe 2 or 3 and then we can get some cats as well and maybe I’ll even let you get a dog. Wait maybe we should get a cat and a dog so they can play. But what if our kids get jealous.” Type rambled not looking up from his phone. That was honestly not the response Tharn was expecting but he’d learned to take what he could get when it came to these kinds of conversations. 

“How many do you want Boo?” Type asked the other boy, finally looking up from his phone. “I don’t mind. We can have as many as you want or as many as we have room for.” He pulled the smaller boy into a warm hug. He hope that one day when it happened that they would make good parents. Disappointing not only his mate but his future children was one of Tharn’s biggest fears. 

He was excited to start his life with his omega and he hoped that the future would bring them nothing but happiness and joy. 

• Bonus •   
That night, let’s just say, if they were ready to have children, it would have definitely happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes! I know this chapter was a mess! I need to get this chapter out of the way before I could continue writing so it was awful, I am apologising. Okay, so question: Should this book be mpreg or should they adopt? I don’t mind either so it entirely up to you!   
> Stay safe my loves 💖


	6. Coming back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! 🥺

Hi my loves!!   
It’s been quite a while,, oopsies!!   
Quarantine left me feeling unmotivated and just super tired,, I really let it get the best of me, I’m so sorry that you have had to wait so long for me to update!!   
But some good new,,  
I’m back!!! I started school again,, which is keeping me busy as these are my last two years in education!! It means that I have more motivation to do things and to work! So I will come back! I’m going to plan out some chapters and get some ideas flowing so hopefully bye next week I should have a couple new chapters to give to you!   
Thank you so much for sticking by me through this journey let’s continue it together!!   
I love you!! 

* tell me how you’re doing in the comments or ask me anything you wanna know *


End file.
